


Cats and Coffee

by 364_Unbirthdays



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Cafe, Cats, Lots of Cats, Not really relationship-y but... Kinda??, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/364_Unbirthdays/pseuds/364_Unbirthdays
Summary: Riku is thirty minutes late to his meet-up with Iori. He needs to find a way to appease Iori's anger- and fast. The solution? Cat Café.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little fic I wrote around 6 months ago. Sorry if they seem OOC! Do drop in your comments so I know how you feel about this fic!

Cats and Coffee- and IDOLiSH7 fanfiction.

  
“Eh? Meet up to plan out the performance?”

“That’s right,” Izumi Iori, 17, affirmed with a nod. “I want to plan out something that will take the least amount of toll to yours and Osaka-san’s health.”

“Ah, that’s right,” Nanase Riku, 18 and the center of IDOLiSH7, suddenly remembered, tapping his chin once. “Sougo-san had a… attack recently…”

It had really shocked them when Sougo had suddenly toppled over in the middle of practice, breathing heavily. Luckily, Tamaki, who was in the same subunit as Sougo, had, for some reason, been prepared for this and brandished out pills and a water bottle in the blink of an eye, forcing the pills and water into the older man’s mouth.

It had been a relatively tame attack compared to the first one Riku had been in the presence of. This time, Tamaki had reacted fast enough and there was no need for Sougo to be sent to the hospital. However, Riku agreed with Iori on the fact that they needed to be careful. Too much physical activity for the barely-recovered Sougo would cause stomach pains (and maybe even a relapse? Riku hadn’t researched on stomach ulcers, but he definitely wasn't going to take the risk.)

There was also a need to worry about Riku’s… condition. He was determined not to have a repeat of the incident at MuFes. Iori was probably worried about that as well- he had blamed himself horribly for letting the concert end in a disaster.

“It seems your along the same train of thought as I am,” Iori said after a while. “So do you agree to meet up with me and Manager?”

“I guess so… When is it?”

With a hint of a smile, Iori replied, “We will be meeting at the coffee shop nearby at 12:15 tomorrow exactly.”

“Ok! I won’t be late!”

…was what he had said, but, looking at the time, Riku was sure he wouldn’t be able to uphold his promise. His mother and father had asked him to stay back a while to fill them in on some things (he had been living in the dorms for quite a while now, and his parents certainly missed him), and he had been so caught up in his detailed explanations and passionate descriptions ~~of his Tenn-nii-san~~ that he had lost track of time.

He checked his watch. It was currently 12:30pm.  
The meeting time had been 12:15.

Iori’s definitely mad at me… Riku thought with much self-pity as he tried to prepare himself for the storm known as Iori’s Wrath™. He’d also be subjected to Manager’s Disapproving Look™, which wasn’t the most pleasant experience ever.

(He wondered if TRIGGER’s Yaotome Gaku-san had seen it yet… Probably not, or he wouldn’t like her as much as he did. Or maybe he just gave her no reason to send him that look. Tsumugi was around i7 much more than she was with Gaku, after all.)

(Speaking of Gaku, Riku wondered how Tenn-nii was doing… He hoped he wasn’t being bullied.)

* * *

 

-Meanwhile-

“Gaku, what did I tell you about the mantle? Because if you had used those ears to actually listen, you would have heard me tell you that _it’s not meant for you!_ ” Kujou Tenn said, his voice rising as he glowered at the older man. For some reason, a feeling of irony washed over him.

* * *

  
Iori was angry.

No, he wasn’t just angry. He was furious.

First, Manager had to cancel on him-that he could excuse, as she had had a legitimate reason and had apologized so profusely that he had to forgive her-then Nanase-san, the idiot, was running 30 minutes late and counting!

Iori hated when things didn’t go according to plan. Even things as silly as this was enough to get him riled up.

His phone chimed, signaling a message had arrived. Iori clicked on it, a vein in his forehead twitching, swearing that if it was Nanase-san calling to cancel on him, he would-

It turned out to be his older brother, Mitsuki. _Hey Iori_ , it read. _Sougo and I are out to buy some groceries to cook dinner. Do you want to eat anything?_

The light-hearted text eased his anger for a moment as he typed back a reply of _No, nothing in particular._

Ok! was the reply, and it was quickly followed up by:

_Sougo’s going to buy a fish!! Can it be- fish-head curry?!_

Smiling at his older brother’s panicked text, anger diverted for a moment, Iori replied good-naturedly with _I’m not sure they would like it if Osaka-san was the one who cooked the curry. Could you get him to make karaage instead?_

 _Karaage? Will do!_ This was accompanied by a cheery pudding stamp. Then, another message arrived. _Ah! He’s trying to buy a whole stalk of red chili! Not so fast-!_

The texts stopped there, and probably for the better- Sougo was known for both his high tolerance and love for spicy food. (i.e. extremely my-mouth-feels-like-it’s-on-fire-get-a-fire-extinguisher-here-right-now spicy food.)

The joking texts from Mitsuki had done a lot to calm Iori- instead of feeling like snapping and yelling at the smallest things, the young man had settled on silently fuming.

_Oh, just wait until the idiot comes here…_

_If he even comes at all._

* * *

 

“Iori!” Riku arrived at the agreed meeting spot, calling out the name of the boy he was looking for. He looked around, but there was no sign of the boy.

“Iori?” He called the name again, growing slightly uneasy for some reason.

No reply or sign at all. Could Iori have been late? No, that was not an option. Iori liked things to be perfect, punctual… Almost to the point of obsession, in fact. He would not have been late.

“I-Iori…?”

Suddenly, Riku felt a terrible chill run down his spine. Could it be-?

Yes, in fact, it could, as Riku discovered, slowly turning around to face a furious Izumi Iori who raised his hand and-

**SMACK!**

Riku was left with a throbbing swell on his cheek.

 _It hu—rts!_ waswhat he feels like saying, but Riku clamped his mouth shut, deciding that this was probably not the time to complain about that. After all, Iori did have the right to be angry. Riku was thirty minutes late, for goodness’ sake! If it was Riku who was kept waiting, he would have been frustrated, too!

(Maybe he wouldn’t be, if that person was Tenn-nii, but that didn’t matter right now)

“Nanase-san! You need to work on your punctuality! You are thirty minutes late! You have no excuse!” Iori’s voice was steadily rising to the point of shouting. It was unnerving to see the normally calm, collected, snarky Iori to be this riled up. Was that hurt in his voice?

While Riku was stunned into silence, Iori launched into a long lecture/scolding about the importance of punctuality and how he had been on the verge of leaving because Nanase-san, you are too inconsiderate! and, for some reason, in the midst of this long scolding, it had somehow turned into a rant.

But really, Riku was impressed by how Iori could sound so harsh while speaking in keigo for the entire time.

(Maybe this was the reason of that 100 on that Japanese test?)

(The first time Riku had seen that mark, he had been a little jealous.)

Iori was still continuing on with his scolding. “-and kept people waiting on you when you were supposed to be discussing important mat- _Nanase-san, are you listening to me?!_ ”

“Yes, yes!” Riku said hurriedly, not wanting to be caught in the act of not listening.

“You clearly are not! You need to pay more attention to people when they are talking or, one day, this habit will bite you back!”

“Y-yes!”

Haah, Iori can be so uptight… Is there any way I can get him to calm down? Angry Iori™ is scaring me…

A lightbulb went off in Riku’s mind.

“Iori!”

“Then you will- hmm? N-Nanase-san?! What are you-!”

Riku had grabbed Iori’s hand and was currently dragging him in the some random direction. Well, it certainly seemed like some random direction. Iori had a look of hilarious confusion on his face.

After a long three minutes of running around seemingly in circles, Riku stopped in his steps, and Iori nearly crashed into him.

“Nanase-san?!”

“Iori, take a good look!” Riku said proudly, puffing out his chest in triumph. He was so very glad he had thought of this idea.

Iori turned to gaze at the store Riku had brought him to, and froze in shock. “Wha-!”

It was a very “cute” store, with beige walls with pink patterns swirling all over it. The door was a pale shade of coffee, and the golden handle was shaped like a cat. The glass windows showed a long pink hallway which led to sofas, which were just barely visible from outside. But the most striking thing was that there was a huge sign nailed onto the top of the shop, lined with pink, in the shape of a cat inside a coffee cup. The sign had huge light brown words printed on it- **TOKYO CAT CAFÉ**

Riku started to push the still-unmoving Iori into the shop with much force.

Iori didn’t seem to be struggling against his hold, but he wasn’t walking forward either. It was rather similar to pushing a statue, only that Iori was much warmer and softer.

Iori acted like this all the way through their walk down the hallway. Only when they entered the room filled with cats did he react, with a noncommittal sound, “Eh?”

The room was filled with plush sofas and cute chairs, with cats snuggling on them more often than not. There were currently around five customers, as far as Riku's could tell. A cute maid with a cat ear headband walked up to them, smiling brightly.

“Welcome to Tokyo Cat Café!” she cried eagerly, handing Riku a menu. “Tell us your order, and we will bring it to you and your cat! Please take your time to decide on your order, nya~!”

Riku responded with the same amount of energy. “Thank you! We’ll take our time!”

He forced the younger boy onto one of the sofas that was currently unoccupied, then he sat down on the cute pink sofa next to Iori’s. A few cats eyed them curiously, but didn’t go near them.

The menu was beige, with white flowers framing the large brown bubble words. As it was still technically a café, there were quite a variety of drinks to choose from. The café also served waffle and cake, but it stated that it was not recommended to eat food with a cat.

“Iori, what would you like to eat or drink?” Riku asked.

Iori replied dazedly, “Uh-A coffee, then. Thank you, Nanase-san.”

“Hmm, then, that will be two coffees!” Riku told the nekomimi maid waitress who had been waiting patiently.

“Al~right! Your order has been received and noted down, please enjoy your time with the cats while we prepare your beverages!” she said with a laughing voice, bowing and scuttling off.

Riku was about to start snuggling against his comfy seat when a person in the cat café caught his eye.

“Could it be- Yuu-san!”

“Nanase-kun?!”

The person who had caught Riku’s eye was Aina Yuu, one of Riku’s former classmates. Riku couldn’t remember much about him other than his face and name, but he recalled two facts about Yuu. 1) Yuu was teased a lot because of his girly-first-name surname, and 2) Yuu really liked cats.

“Yuu-san, long time no see! How have you been?” Riku asked eagerly, getting out of his sofa to join Yuu, who was lingering around the corner of the café.

“Me? I’m fine, I got into a good college, and I’m doing pretty well. But you! Who would have thought-” at this, Yuu’s voice hushed “-that you would have become someone famous in the span of one year!”

“Shh,” Riku whispered. “I’m supposed to be undercover!”

“I know, that’s why I lowered my voice. But your ‘disguise’ wouldn’t fool anyone. I mean, who put one glasses and a scarf, and call themselves ‘disguised’?”

“You’re being mean!” Riku replied childishly.

“I’m being truthful. Anyways, what are you doing here? I thought you’d be busy with… Idol work.”

“I am! That’s why I came here!”

Yuu’s look of confusion faded when he glanced over at where Riku had come from, evidently noticing and recognizing Iori.

“Oh, that’s the high-singing-voice-guy,” Yuu noted casually.

Riku’s eyes widened incredulously. “Did you just call Iori ‘the high-singing-voice-guy’?!”

“Ah, yes, Iori, that was his name. Anyways, you might want to check on Iori-san over there, you did leave him,” Yuu shrugged, nodding his head towards Iori’s general direction. “He might be sulking or something.”

“Iori? Sulking? He’s probably having fun!” Riku gave a very ungracious and uncharacteristic snort, but went to check on Iori anyways after saying a ‘bye’ to Yuu.

Indeed, Iori was having fun- which was a rare sight so see, if Riku was being very honest. And not the I-Like-Doing-Idol-Work kind of having fun.

Izumi Iori, 17, who claimed to hate anything cute and colorful, was playing with cats, with a huge smile on his face.

It made Riku feel a little left out.

It certainly was a sight to behold. Mister Izumi Nanase-san-you’re-not-supposed-to-do-that Iori was being surrounded and snugged against by at least seven cats. There were two small kittens on his lap, fast asleep, their heads being gently stroked by Iori’s hand. Another was rubbing itself against Iori’s thigh, and yet another was purring near his feet. There was also a white long-haired cat pressed against Iori’s back, and two cute little calico kittens had found themselves content with circling around the boy, meowing and pawing him occasionally.

If Riku had to describe the scene, well, there was really only one way to describe it.

The sight of Iori petting cats was undeniably, incredibly, completely, irrevocably cute.

Riku approached the scene with much carefulness, treading each step with caution, almost afraid to break the flawless scene. How had Iori, in the short time Riku had gone and talked to Yuu, attracted all these cats? Could Iori actually be a cat person? Or did he carry all those cats over to him?

The notion of the fact that Iori was a cat person seemed slightly funny to Riku. Could it be that Iori was one of those anime archetypes? What was it called? _Tsundere_?

Before Riku could break the scene, however, someone else did it for him. The cute nekomimi maid had come up to them holding a tray with their drinks, smiling cheerfully.

“Your drinks are here, nya~n!” she exclaimed. “It’s glad to see that our little cuties love you! They can be quite shy, so I’m happy to see them being affectionate.”

Riku thanked her and took his coffee from the tray, and Iori took his silently. The cats in his lap were fast asleep and did not make any noise from being not-patted.

“Iori?” Riku asked hesitantly after his first sip.  
“Hmm?” Iori replied after a while.

“Are you still, you know, angry?” _I wouldn’t be surprised if you were... Even though the Cat Café was a good idea._

A pause. Iori didn’t seem to be thinking about his reply so much as just falling silent for the sake of enjoying the company of the cats. Riku unconsciously held his breath, as if waiting for the judge’s verdict.

After a full minute, Iori let a noncommittal hum and a sigh, and went back to drinking his coffee.

“Eh?”

Was that… Riku’s answer?

Was Iori mocking him… Or something?

“Iori! What does that sigh mean?!”

“It means we should start planning, Nanase-san. We are almost fifty minutes behind schedule already.”

“Urk!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
